


Stranger Things Mini-Fics

by hereforgreatfanfic



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Eleven | Jane Hopper, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Crushes, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Will Byers, Lesbian Robin, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforgreatfanfic/pseuds/hereforgreatfanfic
Summary: collection of short stranger things fics. mostly set in season 3 era.





	1. Chapter 1

confidence

> “it’s not my fault you don’t like girls!”

will was stunned for a moment, amazed that mike would say that to him. he’d been the one to help him fell better when his dad called him a f*g. he was the one the told, before anyone else, after a finished campaign, that he liked boys and how he didn’t really want to.

“i’m sorry, you know i didn’t mean it like that-“

“actually mike, that’s exactly how you meant it. i told you in confidence, before my own family. you know how hard it is for me. i’m already an outsider in this goddamn town, and to add insult to injury, i’m also gay. i’m trapped here, with no one.”

“that’s not true, don’t say that. you have your mom, your brother, me, dustin, luc-“

“do i really? because if so, where have you guys been all fucking summer. i’ve been so alone and you don’t think of me at all! and yeah, i might have friends, but i don’t have someone like you have el. and if i ever want to, i’m going to have to leave my family and you guys behind and go to some big city. i don’t want to do that, and you’ll never know how it feels because you’re not fucking gay.”

mike was shocked, both at how his friend felt and at how much he’d left him behind ever since el was back in his life. he tried to call him back, out of the rain and inside so he could talk to him, but his protests were ignored and he simply biked away. halfway down the driveway, he heard will break down and sob, possibly thinking he was out of earshot, but he wasn’t. mike heard all of this cries and he felt the pain that accompanied them. and it slashed his heart, because he felt that their friendship was over.

mike didn’t know it, but his heart did. he didn’t know that the reason he’d abandoned his friend to spend so much time with el was because he knew if too much time was spent with will, mike wouldn’t have been able to hide his feelings for him for much longer.


	2. billie jean king

“what does lesbian mean?”

max shot up at the mention of the word, confused on why el was talking about that.

“where did you hear it?” max asked el with a noticeable hint of urgency in her voice.

“this magazine. there’s an article about someone named billie jean king.” eleven explained to max. the article was about the tennis player and it mentioned that she was a ‘lesbian’ only once.

max breathed a sigh of relief. “oh, i’ve heard of her before. but a lesbian means a girl who likes girls.”

el vaguely understood what she was saying, but not entirely. “i like you and you like me. are we lesbians?”

“no, no, no. not like that. you know how mike and lucas and dustin and will all like each other? they like each other as friends. okay?”

“yeah.” el said as she nodded along.

“but you and mike like to hold hands and kiss each other. if a girl likes to do that with other girls, then she’s a lesbian.”

“but i thought all girls felt about girls like that. because at the mall before, there was a girl in an ad in a store that i thought was really pretty and that i would’ve liked to kiss.”

max was utterly stunned by el’s confession.

“i mean, since you like boys too and not just girls, there might be a different word for that. but i don’t know it.” max explained to el, still in shock. “but you shouldn’t go around telling people that you’d like to kiss girls. there’ll be nothing but trouble for you.”

“why? why will i have trouble?” questioned el.

max hesitated for a moment and continued. “because some people think that girls who like girls and boys who like boys aren’t truly people and that they don’t deserve to be treated nicely. but they’re stupid.”

“yeah. real stupid.”

eleven and max laughed together and moved on to the next story and the next magazine, but their conversation changed them, and made them better friends, and both of them hoped it could someday be more.


	3. fucking harrington

steve harrington

steve “the hair” harrington

steve fucking harrington

robin was one of the top students in mrs. clicks class, but all everyone could concentrate on was harrington. what he was doing this weekend, what party he was having, who he was seeing. all of it infuriated robin, but she didn’t exactly understand why.

she didn’t understand why tammy thompson was so infatuated was so obsessed with him. she practically drooled over him everyday, always being the first person to say “hi” to him when he walked in late. always the first to laugh at his dumb questions and joke answers.

“why is she so into him?” was the question of robins mind whenever the bell rang at the end of first period.

“she’s so pretty that anyone would be luck to be with her, but she spends her time trying to get steve to stare at her for any amount of time.” she wondered on the bus ride home.

“i could love her so much more than he could. i would always tell her how pretty and how good her singing was, even if it truly isn’t that great.” she said to herself, as she cried into her pillow at night.

it took a lot more nights of those thoughts to realize was she’d always known. that she liked girls.


End file.
